Handy Italian Phrases
by Michalyn
Summary: Sunny days, beautiful nights and a gorgeous Italian villa...what more could Wufei ask for? Now if only Treize would leave him alone long enough for him to pick up a bit of Italian... 13x5


I don't own Treize or Wufei, though I sorely wish I did.

**_Handy Italian Phrases_**  
by Michalyn

Warnings: 13x5, sap, naughty Treize

Rating: M

Notes: I tried my best to make Wufei's and Treize's Italian as accurate as possible but I don't speak the language so please excuse any wonky spelling or phrases.

---------------------------------

"_Buon Giorno_."

"_Grazie_."

"_Quelle scarpe sono veramente stupende_."

Wufei pressed the stop button on the cassette player and he repeated the lesson's phrases after the instructor, letting the broad Italian syllables roll off his tongue. His brow furrowed as he scribbled in his notebook for a moment, then clicked 'play' again.

"_Per favore_."

"_Per favore, amore mio, fai l'amore con me sotto gli splendidi raggi del sole_." A deep voice purred huskily in his ear.

Wufei folded his arms as Treize joined him on the villa's sun-spattered balcony. "Show off."

"Of course." Treize winked, pressing a kiss to Wufei's forehead. "Still studying? If I knew you'd have your head buried in books even here, I would have made sure to hide each and every one of them. That damned cassette player too. Aren't you supposed to be on vacation?"

"I am," Wufei protested, flipping through his phrasebook. "This is fun for me."

Treize and Wufei had bought a villa on Marettimo, one of the beautiful Egadi islands off Sicily, and they were now on their first holiday since the construction ended. Treize had visited Italy too many times to count but this was only Wufei's second trip; on his first visit, he'd been in transit on business and glimpsed little more than the airport lobby. Now that they were finally here, though Wufei was planning to enjoy it to the fullest. He wanted to see and do so much, both on Marettimo and on the mainland. There was the local fesitval of San Guiseppe, which was supposed to be quite the celebration and of course he had to see Florence, Venice and Rome.

Wufei wanted the full experience. It was why he was determined to pick up some Italian in the month they were here. Already fluent in French and Spanish, he expected to be a quick study; he even had a smattering of Latin. The lessons, however were going slowly. Mainly because Treize had mapped out a daily agenda of wining, dining, dancing and making love for them and Wufei could barely open his books before he was being swept up in his husband's arms.

"I don't see why I can't teach you Italian," Treize pointed out.

"That's because you only want to teach me words related to sex." Wufei glared. "How many times have you spoken to me in Italian outside of the bedroom?"

"What? You didn't like my lesson on 'thrusting and parrying'? And here I thought I'd given you some wonderful vocabulary for that Renaissance sword exhibit, you're so eager to see," Treize teased him.

"Very funny."

"Then how about an anatomy lesson, hmm?" Treize leaned over Wufei. "I say something in Italian and you give me its English equivalent. Of course, I'll provide a few clues."

"Why do I think this will lead to me being even less productive today?"

Treize only grinned. "Palpebre?" he asked, kissing Wufei's eyelids.

"Eyelids."

"Labbra." His husband's soft lips descended to brush Wufei's.

"Lips," Wufei sighed.

"And of course, here--il mio tesoro più prezioso," he finished, tugging Wufei onto his lap. He cupped him between his legs and rubbed him gently through his shorts.

"Il mio te...?" Wufei stuttered, trying to make sense of the phrase with Treize's hand moving like that.

"Tut tut, a good teacher never tells his student the answers. Find it in the phrasebook, young man." Treize dropped the book into Wufei's hands while he continued to cup and squeeze him.

Wufei's fingers were trembling as he flipped through his phrasebook. When Treize began stroking him, he almost dropped the little tome. "My most precious treasure?" Wufei translated. He flushed. "Treize, that is not funny!"

"But it's only true, my love. I worship it well enough, don't I?" As if to prove his point, Treize tightened his arms about him and Wufei moaned as his underwear slipped down his legs. He pressed his mouth to Treize's.

"This is why I can never get any work done. Whenever I'm studying you make it your mission to distract me," he growled against his husband's lips. When Treize lifted him, Wufei locked his calves behind the older man's back. "You better make this worth my while."

"Oh, I'll do more than that," Treize reassured him. He caressed Wufei as they slowly began making their way back to the bedroom.

Shielded by the bed's gauzy canopy, they tumbled onto the sheets, undressing each other between whispered breaths and even softer kisses. The sea breeze blew in from the open windows. It parted the curtains and brushed Wufei's heated skin. Like a lover, it licked over his belly and thighs, kissed the soles of his feet and teased his pebbled nipples.

Treize watched him with hungry eyes. His powerful back muscles rippled as he slid down Wufei's body. Treize was always so gentle with him that it was easy to forget how strong his husband was, how much larger and heavier than Wufei. So that when he slid his hands beneath Wufei's hips, effortlessly lifting and spreading him, Wufei gasped. "Jesus ... Treize..."

His husband grinned and raised him even higher, almost directly in line with his mouth. "Something wrong?" Treize's hot breath bathed over Wufei's cock as he spoke.

Wufei whimpered. "Don't be a tease." He rolled his hips, begging Treize to take him in.

Treize's strong hands held him in place. There was a devilish gleam in his eye. "Tell me what you want in Italian and I'll listen. Otherwise, I'll have no choice but to do as I please."

"No fair. You know I don't know enough Italian for that. Just--Oh god." Wufei cried out as Treize kissed just the wet tip of him. His tongue gently massaged his slit and shudders wracked Wufei's body. "Please, Treize," he moaned.

"Italiano, Italiano," Treize insisted wickedly. He parted Wufei's cheeks, exposing him to the air. "Do you know how to say this in Italian?" Warm lips brushed the point in question.

"Ah! Nn--no..."

"Oh? Then I'll tell you." Treize whispered against Wufei's entrance. He laved and kissed him. Slicking two fingers, he pressed in, stroking Wufei in a deep, slow rhythm. By the time he was done, Wufei was biting his lip and his fingers were gripping the sheets as he fought not to lose control.

Treize purred, his gaze heavy-lidded as he studied Wufei's flushed skin, his trembling thighs. "I think you're a very apt pupil, my love. Come, let me show you more. What? No more anatomy lessons? Then how about we return to fencing?" Treize's body slid over Wufei's. He positioned himself against the cradle of Wufei's hips. "I believe this is a perfect example of bersaglio ... and this, I like to call botta segrete..."

Wufei's hoarse cries were heard well into the afternoon. When they were both sated, he had acquired a whole new cache of Italian verbs and phrases and they were either unfit for public use, or by the time Wufei encountered them at various exhibits and museums, he would be blushing too hard to even think clearly. Wufei sighed.

Treize nuzzled his neck. They were nursing a bottle of Bordeaux and he brought a glass of the sweet white wine to Wufei's lips. "Feeling good?"

Wufei nodded as he snuggled against Treize. "Yes, but at this rate I'm never going to pick up any Italian. You could be helping me but you're of no help whatsoever."

"I'm sorry, I don't do it deliberately. It's just when I see you bent over those books, looking so lovely and earnest I can't help wanting you."

"You're a bad influence," Wufei huffed.

"Tell you what," Treize rumbled, putting down the glass and guiding Wufei so that he was straddling his lap. "I'll make you a promise. We'll do your lessons in the morning and I'll be perfectly serious, but the afternoons and evenings are mine. It's you sneaking away at the most inopportune moments that I can't stand."

Wufei's breath hitched as Treize's erection nudged between his cheeks. Instinctively, he rocked back to rub against him. "How come I only get mornings while you get afternoons and evenings? That hardly seems fair."

"It's because my lessons are far more intense and much more fun. But if you really insist, we could use that cassette player of yours to record all those noises you make when I'm buried inside of you."

"Idiot!" Blushing, Wufei punched Treize in the arm.

"Hmm, then why don't you instruct me in the proper behavior, maestro? It's afternoon isn't it? I think I could use a little lesson right now..."

Wufei wrapped his arms around Treize's neck. "You're incorrigible, you know that?"

"Completely." Treize grinned.

Wufei smiled. Somehow he had a feeling this deal of theirs wasn't going to last. As he leaned in to kiss Treize though, it didn't seem like such a bad thing. Why worry about studying when they could spend such gorgeous days in bed? He was bound to pick up some Italian interacting with the locals and talking to Treize. Until then, Wufei thought, looking into his husband's molten gaze, maybe all he needed was a few handy Italian phrases after all.

End

Glossary

Buon Giorno: Good morning

Grazie: Thank you

Quelle scarpe sono veramente stupende: Those shoes are really beautiful

Per favore, amore mio, fai l'amore con me sotto gli splendidi raggi del sole: Please, my darling, let me make love to you under the sun's splendid rays.

Bersaglio: An opening

Botta segrete: The secret attack


End file.
